


Monster 怪物

by Jokie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我觉得肖爹是爱老万的，有病的那种爱，痛苦使Erik成长，他就给他痛苦。Erik杀死肖爹之前，在肖爹伸出的手那里歪了一下头，像一个孩子似的把脸凑过去。说真的我觉得肖爹是很成功的。Erik全盘接受了他的教导，成为了他想让Erik成为的那种人。但Erik恨他，恨他使得Erik成为了肖爹喜欢的那种Erik。被作品杀死的造物主，被学生杀死的老师，被儿子杀死的父亲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster 怪物

在塞巴斯蒂安·肖保持着那个滑稽的姿势定格在空气中的那瞬间，艾瑞克·兰谢尔知道自己多年来等待的那个时刻终于来到了。他踱着步子走向肖定格前试图抓住的那个头盔，因为他脑子里的查尔斯实在是太吵闹了。  
安静，查尔斯。  
他想。  
这一刻他需要这份安静，这份独处，需要这个世界只剩下他和塞巴斯蒂安·肖。  
这是这个世界欠他的。  
那个丑陋的头盔给了他这份安静，他脑子里查尔斯嘶声竭力的呼喊被生生掐断，然后这个世界终于只剩下艾瑞克·兰谢尔和塞巴斯蒂安·肖。他盯着肖的脸有那么一会儿，然后向前走了几步，让自己的眼睛对上他的眼睛，如果不是有头盔挡着他几乎要把脸埋进肖伸出的手里。说真的他现在特别希望肖的手能触到他的脸，肌肤触及肌肤，而不是被金属阻隔。但事情总不会像你预料中那般完美，对于现在的状况，艾瑞克也不会抱怨就是了。  
“如果你能听到，我希望你能知道，我同意你说的每一句话。”  
艾瑞克说，手指磨蹭着攥在手心的硬币。  
   
鹰的翅膀。  
万字浮雕。  
   
艾瑞克·兰谢尔一生中有三次尝试去移动那枚硬币。  
   
第一次。  
在奥斯维辛的办公室里，他没能及时移动那枚硬币。鹰的翅膀纹丝不动，万字浮雕仿佛亘古长存。肖开了枪，母亲像被剪去提线的木偶那样垂倒在地，毫无生气。那个在光明节与他点起蜡烛，睡前给他讲故事，做的一手好菜的妈妈，躺在地上像一堆死肉。  
艾瑞克想哭，然而眼泪怎么也不肯出来，那些美好的画面一个个地消失，而他找不出这些画面和地上那堆死肉到底有什么联系。  
他的妈妈和那堆死肉。  
他哭不出来，他只是觉得愤怒，满腔怒火从心底涌起，像是要焚烧整个房间似的。  
当他回过神来，整个房间真的扭曲变形了。  
“太棒了。”  
肖轻轻拍着他的肩膀，声音里都是赞叹和自豪。  
   
“我从没想过伤害你，孩子。”十九年后肖将他压在冰冷的墙上，温柔地说。  
那时候自己应该意识到的，艾瑞克想，他最恨的那个人爱着自己。  
   
第二次。  
他在黑色轿车的后座上，肖的身边。  
年长男人的靠在年轻的艾瑞克·兰谢尔肩上，平稳而安详地呼吸。艾瑞克的手放在兜里，硬币在手里兜转。鹰的翅膀，万字浮雕，他熟悉这个硬币的每一寸。  
“艾瑞克，我累了。”  
肖说，坐直身体，仍然没有睁开眼睛。  
艾瑞克背脊僵硬了一下，停下了手里的兜兜转转。  
他很熟悉接下来的事情的发展，但或许他永远都不能习惯。他在奥斯威辛解开肖的呢子布制服裤子，他在轿车后座解开肖的高级定制西装裤子，他在奥斯威辛的办公室里跪下吮吸肖的阴茎，他在舒适的轿车后座低头吮吸肖的阴茎，场景或许不同然而步骤都大致一样。艾瑞克的脸上已经没有了当初的愤怒与羞辱，幸而肖也从未要求他作出他在地狱火里见过的那些姑娘的表情。肖闭着眼睛，喉头随着艾瑞克的动作而吞咽起伏。艾瑞克一只手扶着肖的阴茎使自己能够顺利吞咽到深处，另一只手扶着黑色的真皮后座以维持这个并不舒服的姿势。他卖力地耸动着头颅，主动让肖的阴茎撞击在他喉头，那些使他眩晕地恶心感变成喉咙不自觉地收缩。他很难受，没错，但更多是愤怒。  
他在脑海里继续描摹硬币的形状，直到那枚硬币漂浮在半空，离肖颤动的咽喉只剩下毫厘。  
“我很高兴你还留着它。”  
肖说，仍然闭着眼睛。  
下一秒硬币应该把肖的喉咙割开，艾瑞克想，但下一秒硬币转了个弯回到了他口袋里。  
“还不是时候。”  
肖说，按住艾瑞克的头颅将阴茎送进他喉咙深处。

“你做的每件事都使我更坚强。”  
十九年后艾瑞克对肖说。  
“使我成为如今这样的杀戮武器。”  
“这是事实，我一直都明白。”  
十九年后肖听到他这么说，笑得特别开心。

 

第三次。  
鹰的翅膀，万字浮雕。  
那枚硬币跌落在地上，正如其他艾瑞克想要拿来杀死肖的金属一样，散落一地。肖擒住他的脖子将他压在墙上，在他耳边低语“你是想念我了吗”，然后他操他，像从前那样。  
他的造物主熟悉他身上的每一寸，正如他热衷于操得艾瑞克记得肖的每一寸。  
“太棒了，艾瑞克，每一次你都在变得更强。”  
肖说，艾瑞克能听出真实的欣喜。  
“我能感觉到你的愤怒。”  
“愤怒是你成长的养分，憎恨也一样。”  
每一次艾瑞克无限接近于他的复仇对象，每一次都会以这样的方式结束。肖会击倒他，同时赞赏他的又一次进步，然后操他。艾瑞克·兰谢尔会咬紧牙关积蓄他的愤怒与痛苦，塞巴斯蒂安·肖说得没错，这一切都在使他变得更加强大。

十九年后艾瑞克的眼睛望着肖的眼睛，弗兰肯斯坦的怪物望着他的弗兰肯斯坦。  
肖从一开始就不是在用他妈妈来威胁他移动那枚硬币。从一开始肖就打算用他妈妈的死亡来使他获得愤怒的养分，憎恨的助推力。他的每一次成长都离不开肖给予他的痛苦和屈辱，同时肖教导他，并且他接受了肖的教导。  
硬币朝着他的造物主而去。  
查尔斯一定在肖的脑子里嘶喊着要他做一个更好的人，但不论他承认与否，艾瑞克想，自己都早已被他的过去完美地塑型成了肖想要的模样。  
坚强，充满力量与决心，怀着对非吾族类的憎恨，以及满腔的愤怒。  
他的脑子正在被硬币穿透的造物主现在或许正为他骄傲和自豪。

鹰的翅膀。  
万字浮雕。

硬币从肖的后脑勺钻出来，翅膀和浮雕沾着脑浆和血迹。  
造物主死亡的那瞬间，他的作品完成了。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔，万磁王。  
他的杰作，他的怪物。

—END—


End file.
